harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Abbott (Untold Stories)
Hannah Abbott (February 2, 1980-May 2, 1998) was a Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts during 1991-1998. Appearance Hannah Abbott is pretty witch, pink-faced girl with pale complexion, blue-green eyes and blonde hair. In her younger years, she usually wore pigtails. Hannah is slightly tall for a female at 5'8. Personality Hannah loves Politics, Books, & Herbology. Hannah is intelligent, talented, loyal, brave, kind, has a bit of a naive streak, easily flustered, shy, & lacks self-confidence. She is very hard working her best classes are Herbology, Charms, & Transfiguration. History 'Family Life ' Hannah Abbott's father Crispin Abbott was a pureblood Hufflepuff, who was killed during the first war with Voldemort. Her grandmother Tamsin Abbott nee Dodderidge and grandfather Christopher Abbott were also killed during that time for being blood traitors. Hannah's Aunt was Dorcas Meadowes, a Gryffindor muggleborn was killed by Voldemort personally. Hannah's mother was Deborah Abbott nee Meadowes, a Ravenclaw muggleborn, who became a Healer was killed by Death Eaters during Hannah's six year at Hogwarts. Hannah's Great Aunt and Aunt & Uncle, she also never got to meet since they too were killed by Death Eaters for being Death Eaters. Her Uncle Tom Dodderidge, who was the well-known Landlord of Leaky Cauldron died after of the war peacefully in his sleep. 'Hogwarts (1991-1998)' Hannah Abbott was the first to be sorted, which was incredibly nerve-wracking. Despite being naturally shy her friendly nature made it easy for to make many friends within Hufflepuff. Her closest friends are Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Her naive nature made it easy for Ernie to convince her that Harry might be the Heir of Slytherin, despite the fact she always considered Harry to be nice. Hannah also believed Sirius Black could turn into a flowering shrub her third year. During her fourth year Hannah supported Cedric Diggory, even wearing one of those terrible badges Malfoy created. Hannah went to the Yule Ball with Ernie Macmillan, they briefly dated before deciding to just be friends. She and Hermione both were concerned about Neville during the Defense lesson with the Unforgivable curses. Hannah like all the Hufflepuffs were, distraught about Cedric Diggory's death. In fifth year, Hannah made Prefect and joined Dumbledore's Army. Hannah had a nervous breakdown caused by OWL stress claiming that she was stupid despite being an excellent student. She helped aid Harry when he was attacked by Malfoy, Crabbe, & Goyle. Hannah's mother was murdered during her sixth year, causing her Great Uncle Tom as her only remaining relative to pull her out of Hogwarts and transferred her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to finish her sixth year. His attempt to protect his last remaining family. Hannah as a Half-Blood British school-aged witch was compelled to return to Hogwarts her seventh year. She rejoined the revived Dumbledore's Army now led by Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. 'Battle of Hogwarts' When Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts in 1998, Hannah stayed at the school and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, battling against Death Eaters and Voldemort at the end of the school year. Initially, she was part of the group of students led by Fred & George Weasley who were charged with defending the secret passages into Hogwarts from invading Death Eaters. Later on, in what is known as the second stage of the battle, fighting resumed and Harry saved her and Seamus Finnigan with a Shield Charm that Voldemort sent their way. Hannah witnessed the final demise of Voldemort and survived the battle. Married Life & Children Hannah married Neville Longbottom and they had two children Crispin Frank and Tamsin Alice Longbottom. They still are happily married to this day. Career Hannah inherited the Leaky Cauldron from her Great Uncle Tom, she turned over ownership to become a Healer like her mother was. Hannah then applied for the job as Matron of the Medical Wing at Hogwarts to be closer to her Husband. Relationships 'Neville Longbottom' They were childhood friends that drifted apart due to being in different houses. Hannah had a crush on Neville on and off for years. Dumbledore's Army brought them back together, they married and had two children. Ernie Macmillan Ernie is another one of Hannah's childhood friends but they remained close since they were both in Hufflepuff and later both Prefects. They went to the Yule Ball together and both supported Cedric, they briefly dated before deciding to remain friends. Ernie became the godfather of her son Crispin Longbottom and she was Godmother to all of Ernie's kids. Susan Bones Hannah and Susan have been best friends their whole lives. Susan became the Godmother to Hannah's son and Hannah was Godmother to all of Susan's children. Justin Finch-Fletchley Hannah and Justin are very good friends, Justin asked Hannah to be Godmother to his youngest daughter Shannon Finch-Fletchley. Cedric Diggory Hannah greatly admired Cedric and like most girls fancied him at one time. She was devastated by his death. Harry Potter Hannah again like most girls had a crush on Harry during their first year. She let Ernie talk her into believing the Heir of Slytherin rumors their second year, they apologized to him. Her fourth year she let her loyalty to Cedric and Hufflepuff get the best of her something she formally apologized for when she asked him to be the Godfather to her daughter Tamsin Alice Longbottom. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Canon characters Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:1980 births Category:Abbott Family